Rugrats Go Wild
Rugrats Go Wild is a 2003 animated film. Cast Singing cast *E.G. Daily - Tommy Pickles *Nancy Cartwright - Chuckie Finster *Cheryl Chase - Angelica Pickles *Kath Soucie - Phil DeVille/Lil DeVille/Betty DeVille *Tim Curry - Nigel Thornberry *Cree Summer - Susie Carmichael *Dionne Quan - Kimi Finster *Bruce Willis - Spike *Chrissie Hynde - Siri *Tara Strong - Dil Pickles Non-singing cast *Lacey Chabert - Eliza Thornberry *Michael Bell - Drew Pickles/Chas Finster *Jack Riley - Stu Pickles *Tom Kane - Darwin Thornberry *Danielle Harris - Debbie Thornberry *Jodi Carlisle - Marianne Thornberry Plot The Rugrats go on an adventure through the safari. Tommy impersonates Nigel Thornberry, who is his role model and spoofs his nature show. However, the babies' broadcast is cut short when they come across a tiger and then a crocodile, both of which threaten them. Just as they begin sinking in quicksand and are nearly attacked, this is revealed as only imagination; the babies and their families are about to go on vacation on the Lipschitz cruise ship. When the families arrive at the dock, they miss the Lipschitz cruise. Tommy's father, Stu, has rented a ramshackle boat called the S.S. Nancy which he reveals to be their real mode of transportation, and their real vacation. The families are angered that Stu did not consult them on his plans, and soon the boat is flipped over by a wave during a tropical storm. Everyone is forced to abandon the ship and board a life raft as the ship sinks. Everyone blames Stu for causing all of this and lose hope of being saved. Things start looking up when Angelica sings about having hope on the karaoke machine she brought until she drops her Cynthia doll into the ocean and starts crying. The next morning, they arrive on a small, seemingly uninhabited island (possibly in Southeast Asia). The adults argue about who should be the leader. When it gets out of hand, Betty suggests an unusual test: she draws a circle around the fighting adults and tells everyone to step out of the circle, saying that it is the bad circle. They all step out and say that they all feel better, except Stu, and make Betty the leader, much to Stu's anger. On the opposite side of the island is the famous globe-trotting family the Thornberrys (out to film a clouded leopard). Tommy, Chuckie, and the rest of the kids, except for Angelica, set off to find them, for they suspect they are somewhere on the island. Along the way, Chuckie gets lost and runs into the Thornberry's Tarzan-like child Donnie, who steals Chuckie's clothes. Meanwhile, Eliza, the gifted Thornberry, is exploring about the jungle with Darwin, her chimpanzee companion and runs into Spike, the Pickles' dog. Since Eliza can talk to animals, Spike (now voiced by Bruce Willis) talks for the first time; he informs her that his 'babies' are lost somewhere on the island. Under the impression that Spike means he is looking for puppies, Eliza (and a reluctant Darwin) agree to help him find them. Following a close encounter with Siri, an angry clouded leopard whom Spike believes to be just a regular domestic cat, they learn that he meant the human babies. Simultaneously, Eliza's father, Nigel, finds the lost babies. He heads in their direction but ends up tumbling down a hill and suffers amnesia after a coconut falls on his head. Angelica (going by "Angelitiki, the Island Princess") runs into Debbie, the teenage Thornberry, and takes off with Debbie in the Thornberry's all-purpose mobile communication vehicle (commvee). While not paying attention, the two girls sink the commvee. With the other parents' help, Marianne Thornberry, the mother of Eliza and Debbie as well as the wife of Nigel, raises the commvee and uses the automatic-retrieval system to rescue Nigel, who has regained his memory, and the babies. Nigel and the kids see a giant squid on the way to the surface. They are reunited with their families and forgive Stu, and everyone finally gets on board the Lipschitz cruise. Spike vows never to lose his babies again. Musical numbers *"Holiday" - Angelica *"Dresses and Shoes (Precious and Few)" - Angelica *"The Morning After" - Angelica *"Island Princess" - Angelica and Susie *"It's a Jungle Out Here" - Susie, Chuckie, Tommy, Dil, Phil, Lil and Kimi *"Big Bad Cat" - Spike and Siri *"Lust for Life" - Spike *"Phil's Diapey Hanging Low" - Nigel, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil *"Changing Faces" - Elizabeth Daily Category: Animated films